catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Flintshade
Flintshade is a strikingly handsome black and white tom with long, silky fur, tufted ears, and sparkling, cheerful green eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, on February 19th, 2011 Personality :Flintshade is cheerful, clever, very brave, and sometimes intimidating. He is very mindful of Clan boundaries, and smart with the friendships he makes from other Clans. He loves his sister very much, and the two share a close bond. History :While out hunting one morning, Flintshade comes across a rogue on SkyClan's territory. He is at first hostile, but he soon realizes by the rogue's confusion, that she didn't know she was trespassing. After a conversation in which Flintshade explained the Clans and some ways of the warriors to a now curious cat, she begins to tell him a bit about herself. She reveals that she had no true home, and that she was always wandering from place to place. Suddenly, she asks if she could join SkyClan. Flintshade is surprised, but leads her to Moonstar, reassuring her along the way that he was very gentle and kind. :Upon arriving, most of the SkyClan warriors are hostile towards the rogue. Flintshade tells her to ignore them, and asks her her name. She reveals her name to be Mion. :Coldshadow in particular is angry, and stalks over to question Mion and Flintshade. Flintshade tells him that Mion only wished to speak with Moonstar, and that what she wanted to say wasn't his buiseness. Angry, Coldshadow leaves them alone. Flintshade soon learns that Moonstar isn't in the camp, and wonders what to do. Redwing, a very kind SkyClan warrior, comes up to the two of them, and acts very friendly towards Mion. She offers her some fresh kill, and Mion happily accepts. Seeing that Mion would we well cared for until she was able to speak to Moonstar, he slips out of camp. :He is still angered by Coldshadow's hostility when he arrives at his favorite shady tree. He sits down to think a little. :Suddenly, he looks up to see a mouse sitting among the roots of a birch that marked the border between ThunderClan and SkyClan. He got up to stalk it, but was interrupted when a silver tabby warrior got to the mouse first, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. Realizing that it was a ThunderClan warrior, and a bit angered that she had gotten his catch, he marched over to tell her that she had caught prey on the SkyClan border. She looks surprised, and apologizes hastily, saying she hadn't realized she was that close. Flintshade realizes how silly he's being, and apologizes for his hostility. He reassures her that she could have the prey, but before she goes, he asks her to tell him her name. She introduces herself as Silverfern. Flintshade tells her his name, and that he would see her around. Flicking his tail in goodbye, he bounds off back into SkyClan territory; and can't help but think that she was pretty good-looking. :While hunting one afternoon, he stalks after a bird. He doesn't realize how near he is to the ThunderClan border, and when the bird takes off in flight, Flintshade leaps in the air and catches it; but lands on the other side of the border. Silverfern and a ThunderClan warrior named Leafstorm see him, and Leafstorm accuses him of stealing ThunderClan prey. Flintshade calmly explains what had happened, and Silverfern hesitantly defends him. Leafstorm seems reluctant to let the issue go, but she does, and the two turn to leave. Flintshade finds himself watching Silverfern until she and Leafstorm disappear from sight. :Flintshade is elated to recieve his first apprentice, Runningpaw. He can tell that she'll be a fast learner, and is proud of her courage and spirit. :Flintshade encounters Silverfern a third time while up in his tree. He watches as she makes a spectacular catch, and he calls down to congratulate her; taking it upon himself to nick name her "Stripes". Silverfern looks up in surprise, not seeing Flintshade in the tree. He jumps down, and she relaxes. The two talk for a while, and she warns him that he might not want to be around the border so much. He apologizes, confessing truthfully that the area was the best thinking spot on SkyClan territory. The two depart after Flintshade promises to be more careful. :Flintshade is sitting in camp late one evening when he sees his sister Larkflight gently dragging in the body of Redwing. Startled, Flintshade rushes over to find the rest of the patrol emerging. Runningpaw looked utterly traumatized, her white paws covered in blood. Larkflight sadly explains that the patrol had been attacked by a fox, and Redwing had been killed. :Flintshade comforts Runningpaw, who feels it's her fault Redwing had died. Flintshade tells her not to carry such a burden, that it was no body's fault but the fox's. :SkyClan has problems with wolves on the territory, and Jaystrike, their medicine cat, only foretells ominous prophecies to the Clan which end in destruction. :One afternoon, he takes Runningpaw hunting in the training hollow. Seeing how good she was doing after a few minutes, he tells her that she could hunt by herself if she liked, and she happily agrees. Flintshade leaves his apprentice, and climbs up in his favorite tree near the ThunderClan border. :After a while, he looks down to see a silver flash through the tree's leaves. Closer inspection reveals Silverfern going for a walk. A calculating look in her eyes tells Flinthshade that she was thinking. He watches her for a moment, then feels guilty for technically spying, and calls out a greeting. Silverfern is a bit alarmed at first, but relaxes slightly, and calls out Flintshade's name. Flintshade climbs down, and they greet each other happily. After talking for a few minutes, Flintshade recounts the story of Redwing's death, and Silverfern is sympathetic. He is grateful, but reassures her that he would be fine. Noticing that something seemed to be troubling her, he asks if anything is on her mind. Without hesitation, Silverfern reveals an encounter with another ThunderClan warrior, Bramblestrike, that had resulted in her leaving camp to think. Apparently, Bramblestrike had revealed strong feelings for her; even though his previous mate, Silverfern's sister, had passed away recently and left their kits in his care. Silverfern told Flintshade that she didn't have feelings for Bramblestrike, and felt weird that he would let go of his love for Snowblossom so fast. Flintshade thinks for a moment, and comments that it was sad that Bramblestrike didn't care for Snowblossom so soon after her death, and that he needed to be there for his kits. After discussing the matter a little more, Flintshade realizes that he should probably find Runningpaw. They tell each other goodbye, and part ways. :Flintshade catches up with Runningpaw. Pleased with her catch, Flintshade promises her first pick on the fresh kill pile when they got back. The two go back together in high spirits. Images Real Life Family Members Sister: :Larkflight:Revealed by Nightfall, on February 19th, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters